Basil D'Oliveira Trophy: Test Two
Test Two: Cape Town England First Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wicket: 683/1, Manuel Marzon: 832/2 South Africa's First Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wicket: Dean Elgar: 37/1, Hashim Amla: 157/2, Aiden Markram: 172/3, Faf Du Plessis: 269/4, Quinton De Kock: 296/5, Temba Bavuma: 392/6, Vernon Philander: 402/7, Kagiso Rabada: 407/8, Dale Steyn: 419/9, Keshav Maharaj: 419/10 England Second Innings Batting Bowling South Africa's Innings Batting Bowling Fall of Wickets: Dean Elgar: 32/1, Hashim Amla: 32/2, AB De Villiers: 106/3, Aiden Makram: 128/4, Quinton De Kock: 212/5, Temba Bavuma: 256/6, Vernon Philander: 306/7, Faf Du Plessis: 322/8, Dale Steyn: 322/9, Maharaj Keshav: 322/10. Day by Day Analysis Day One England won the toss and decided to bat, and Alistair Cook and Jack Flow powered on through lunch into tea and then reached in the last session, Cook was bowled by Steyn. Manuel managed till stumps. Day Two Manuel took up most of the balls, using 102/120 of the first 20 overs. He fell on 99, the second time he had fallen in the 90's. Root and Flow batted till tea, delcaring at 1147/2, Alastair Cook and Jack Flow's 683 run partnership was a world record 1st wicket partnership. South Africa's Innings started of well, until Manuel got Dean Elgar with a LBW, for 15, leaving South Afica 37/1. Hashim Amla and Aiden Markram managed till stumps at 31* and 62*, 109/1. Day Three Hashim Amla was removed by Manuel, caught at 3rd slip by Jack Flow, for 48, south africa at 157/2, still 990 runs behind England. Aiden Markram left just 5 runs short of a century when he was bowled by James Anderson. Faf Du Plessis and AB De Villiers fired along at nearly a run a ball, before Du Plessis missed a yorker from Manuel and was stumped for 42 from just 51. Quinton de Kock was lost just before drinks for just 26. Temba Bavuma smashed a 58 ball 71 before Manuel tore his middle stump off. Philander, Rabada, Steyn and Maharj managed 3, 5, 1, 0 while AB De Villiers managed to add another 27 runs for those 4 wickets, ending unbeaten on 111 from just 101. South Africa 419 all out. Depsite being a massive 728 runs behind, England decided to bat for the final 21 overs of day Three. Jack Flow smashed 119 from just 51 balls, without a 6, just 29 fours. While Cook made 95 from 75, leaving England 221/0 after just 21 overs. This gave South Africa 2 days to bat out or make 950 in the next 200 overs. Day Four South Africa made just 32 runs in 15 overs before Broad ripped out his off stump. Amla lasted 1 ball before Manuel hit his lug plumb for LBW for a golden duck. 4 balls before lunch, AB De Villiers was bowled by Manuel for a 50 ball 54, leaving South Africa 106/3, needing another 844 runs with 7 wickets left, or bat for another 165 overs. Aiden Markram lasted just 14 balls in the afternoon before Manuel struck for the 3rd time, bowling him, Manuel having produced the figures 7-5-2-3. Just before Tea, Quinton De Kock was sent back for 40 after James Anderson Struck for the first time, cleaving his stump in two. Du Plessis became the third batsman to reach 50 as he and Bavuma created a strong partnership, but Anderson and Bairstow ended it when Bavuma was caught for a well made 25, South Africa still 694 runs behind with just 4 wickets remaining. Vernon got litle of the strike, but made ue of it when he did, smashing 15 of 15 as faf Du Plessis reached his century, but Philander was alos bowled by Anderson, leaving South Africa 306/7. Du Plessis managed to keep the strike, making a exceptional 121, before Manuel gave him the edge England had been waiting for, and Jack Flow took full advantage. No more runs were made as Anderson required 4 balls to take the final 2 wickets, as South Africa limped to 322 all out, losing by 627 runs.